Nightmares
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After being hit by a car,Spinelli begins to suffer from nightmares of what happened. Can anyone help him? Spixie aka:Spinelli/Maxie are the main characters.


**Nightmares**

Damian Spinelli tossed and turned in his bed. Since he'd been hit by that car,he had been having nightmares. He hadn't dared to tell anyone about them. He thought that they would just go away,but no such luck. He didn't want to bother Jason with this,Jason had his own pain to deal with. Not to mention it would be wimpy to go around,crying over some stupid nightmares. He would just deal with it by himself. No one had to know that he was haunted by what had happened. He'd learn to deal.

In the room across from Spinelli's,lay Maxie Jones. She was staying at the penthouse to take care of her friend. She had only been here for a day and yet,she could already see a change in Spinelli. He was quiet and it didn't seem as if he'd gotten much sleep. Sometimes it didn't seem as if he even _wanted _to go to bed. Just tonight when she had hugged him and told him "goodnight",she's seen a flash of fear in his eyes. It was gone quickly,so quickly that Maxie figured that her mind was just playing tricks on her. Then she had spoken to Jason after Spinelli had went to his room. Jason had told her that he thought Spinelli might have some type of post-traumatic stress after what had happened. Not even his laptop or his favorite BBQ chips and orange soda could cheer him up. She wished Spinelli would confide in her like she often confided in him. Maybe she could help him. Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got out. She padded out of the room slowly and opened the door to Spinelli's room and walked inside. The walls where just as pink as Spinelli had described and there was a desk against the right side of the wall in the room. His laptop lay on top,next to a ppicture of Georgie as well as a picture of a woman she assumed was Spinelli's granny.

Spinelli was in his bed,still tossing and turning and the sheets and blankets where becoming tangled all around him. Maxie felt her heart break for her friend as she slowly walked to the other side of the bed and leaned in to shake him from his nightmare. "Spin? Wake up.", she whispered,sitting on the bed and rubbing her hand over Spinelli's back.

"What are you doing here Maximista? Why aren't you asleep?" He asked her with his back still facing her. He didn't want to look at her and see pity in her blue eyes.

Maxie felt a small blush stain her cheeks,and was glad it was dark in the room and that her friend wasn't facing her. She shrugged a small,slender shoulder slowly. "I was worried about you Spinelli. You have been acting weird since you came home from the hospital and I don't think that you have been sleeping much." She told him,gently. She got under the covers of the bed without hesitation and laid down,rubbing Spinelli's shoulder soothingly. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I came in here and you where tossing and turning in the bed. I'd really like to help you but you need to tell me what's wrong first,Spin." Her voice was soft,worried and Spinelli could feel his resolve fade.

"The Jackal has been having nightmares about the darkly,demented car that ran him over." Spinelli whispered in shame,closing his green eyes. He heard Maxie gasp and felt her move closer to him.

"Spinelli! Why didn't you tell me or Jason before now? We could have helped!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Stone Cold has his own secret pain to worry about and you should be worried about the trial about The Crabby Commando." Spinelli replied.

"So you were just gonna suffer in silence?" She asked disbelievingly. Sometimes Spinelli could be a real pain in the ass,the way he didn't seem to care about himself. he should know that She would do anything she could to help him.

"It was better not to worry you,Maximista!!" He whined.

Maxie slid even closer to him until she was up against his back and she put her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. "You still worried me Spinelli! You have been so quiet and you hardly eat! I **_knew_** that something was wrong! I just wish that you would confide in me more Spin,a friendship has to go both ways." She said.

Spinelli turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Maxie,I shouldn't have worried you. It's just that I hate feeling so useless and so cowardly! I don't like how that night is affecting me so damn much."

"You where hit by a car Spin. And on purpose. It's to be expected that it would affect you." Maxie whispered as she hugged him to her. "Don't be ashamed Spinelli. It's natural to feel like you do. Now try to go to sleep for me"

Not saying another word,he closed his eyes,drifting into sleep. Maxie watched carefully. Making sure her friend wasn't having nightmares as she began to doze of as well. She was happy that she could help Spinelli in anyway she could and was happy that he had finally confided in her. With a small,affectionate smile she went off into dreamland.


End file.
